


Simply Being the Status Quo

by faemischief



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Gen, LAOFT, Love and other fairytales verse, M/M, POV Outsider, Please like this, bro literally all relationships are backround, im not the author but you should check it out, its like all fluff, please note that they also curse, so i guess rated t then, the narrator gets exasperated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faemischief/pseuds/faemischief
Summary: Jenny and the stuff that happens during the love and other fairytales storyline.(I had to link to the first chapter of the story)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Everything LAOFT





	Simply Being the Status Quo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FairyChess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/gifts).
  * Inspired by [every other page is a mirror](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749508) by [SoDoRoses (FairyChess)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/pseuds/SoDoRoses). 



> I really hope you like it :)

Jenny really didn’t know why her parents had decided to drag her to Wickhills fucking Ohio for her Junior year. She learned quickly though. You stayed away from the Sanders twins, you didn’t let Patton Walker get close enough to Speak to you. Roman Gage was close with them so he was completely off-limits. You learned to not interact with anybody you weren’t sure was human. You learned that Robbie Harris and Chad Pennybacker were jerks. You learned you had to go to an Adams for mead. You learned to just keep your head down and pray to every deity you could think of that you could get out in a couple of years. You learned that everyone was batshit crazy. 

All of that didn’t prepare her for the day that went down in infamy as the day of the dragon witch riot. There were people screaming and the “thing” was looking for someone. At first, she thought it was just another shooting, Then she saw that everyone was attacking each other. All of them screaming “where is he”. it was chaos and she couldn’t even use her phone to call her parents. She went under. 

The day she went back to school, people were talking about Thomas Sanders offering to go to the forest in place of his brother. She also heard about the fact that Patton Walker apparently wasn’t coming back. By the end of the day, she knew that the supernatural trio had hooked up. After all, nothing stays a secret in Wickhills very long. 

Weeks later she knew about the fact that someone had graffitied “slut” on Logan Sanders’s locker. She had heard that several people ended up in a fight with the principal and someone had kicked him. That was cool; he was not a great person. 

She found out that Remy Adams and Emile Picany were dating now. That was interesting illegal mead and flower crowns. Was everyone in this town gay? Probably. 

She finally left that town and she didn’t look back until her parents got too old to be left alone. She got the house. She and her wife moved in. 

After all, nobody leaves Wickhills forever.


End file.
